Mariposas Traicioneras
by monalisa811
Summary: Zacharias no quiere a Hannah, no le canto en Hogsmeade por amor, no la acuso de intoxicarlo. Todo fue por influencia de alcohol. Sin embargo, siente algo en el estomago cuando la ve. Ay Zacharias, casi veo las orugas saliendo de tus orejas.


**NA: Maripossas? Woralees.**

_Cause she's an angel for sure ... But that remains to be seen_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba acostumbrado a tener alumnos en su oficina. Alumnos castigados. Su deber era guiarlos y enseñarles que los valores los llevarían lejos, usualmente seguían el mismo patrón: bromistas, majaderos, escapistas y hasta chicos-que-vivieron pero nunca se imagino tener a alguien tan complicado como Zacharias Smith.

"Profesor, con todo respeto, soy inteligente. Eso nunca cambiará, y más inteligente que muchos de aquí, eso ya se ha puesto a observación por mis compañeros, ya ha sido hipotetizado por mis padres, puesto bajo experimentación en exámenes y es prácticamente una ley hoy en día. No va a cambiar y creo que merezco algo de respeto", declaro Zacharias con algo de arrogancia. Le parecía ridículo tener que pasar por la oficina del director por una pequeña ofensa.

Dumbledore lo miro fijamente. "Zacharias, no puede ir por la vida manteniendo contacto con las partes traseras de sus compañeras"

Zacharias miro hacia los lados avergonzado "Perfecto, tal vez no se vea bien mi mano tan cerca de los atributos de Hannah Abbott pero ella no puede negarlo, bien que le gusto."

Dumbledore sonrío por la picardía de su alumno. "Me guardare mis comentarios, Zacharias puede salir y en lo que llega a su dormitorio podría considerar parar a disculparse con la señorita Abbott"

Zacharias puso los ojos en blanco "Si, señor", contesto y se llevo la maño derecha hacia la sien imitando un saludo militar, para después marchar al comedor.

Los Hufflepuffs tomaban su desayuno con calma, entre risas y anécdotas degustaban panecillos, frutas y demás. Zacharias se encontraba con la vista en el aire, Cadwallader y Justin a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente estaban inmersos en su comida. Cada mañana era como un concurso para ellos, quien acabara primero tenía al otro para que le hiciera las tareas. Juego que Cadwallader ganó.

"¡Ya!", grito emocionado tirando sus puños en la mesa, Justin gruñió decepcionado y alejo el plato con tocino para recargar su cabeza en su puño mientras Cadwallader hacia un pequeño baile de victoria. En cuanto termino miro a Zacharias esperando su aprobación. Cuando vio que este no le haría caso siguió su mirada, como siempre: las tres mosqueteras, o como el prefería, las tres moscas.

Susan Bones, Megan Jones y Hannah Abbott. Y ahora con Justin y Susan, Cadwallader ya estaba considerando invitar a Megan a algún lado, si quiera para seguir la tradición.

"No entiendo tu interés en serio, la tipa es ...extraña"

Zacharias despertó de su sueño ofendido."Es justamente por eso Cadwallader que tu opinión no me importa un rábano, y no me interesa ...solo "

"Cálmate Zickey, sólo digo"

"Pues no digas, ella es...diferente. ¿Es normal que me llame la atención una chica tan tonta? Eso pensé, no, claro que no. "

"¿Ella es anormal?"

"¿Quieres callarte?"

"Estás demasiado pesado hoy Zacharias, mejor me voy"

"Adelante"

"Aghh", refunfuñó Cadwallader y se fue musitando maldiciones hacia el rubio que no quitaba su mirada de su punto preferido:las pecas de Hannah Abbott. Estaba medio perdido pero cuidado si alguien se atrevía a mencionarlo, el no lo admitiría. Ese Smith estaba ya bastante ocupado como para gritarlo. Justin estaba más bien preocupado, y ni siquiera era por todos los informes que iba a tener que escribir esa semana.

"Hannah, por favor sal de mi mente.¿Qué no tienes consideración?", se lamento Zacharias sin darse cuenta de que no estaba navegando en su mente como siempre.

Justin se levanto, era tiempo de enfrentarlo. "Dijiste eso en voz alta"

Zacharias volteo sorprendido y sintiéndose algo expuesto, casi no se ruborizaba pero este momento definitivamente iría a su "Pared de Vergüenzas" junto con aquella temible noche en Hogsmeade. Negó con la cabeza nerviosamente. "Tonterías, tonterías"

Miró a su alrededor y se complació de saber que los alumnos en su mesa comían su desayuno con tranquilidad, sin prestarle atención. Todos menos su mejor amigo.

"Si son tonterías, ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?", preguntó Justin con una leve sonrisa. Zacharias no podría ocultarle nada por mucho tiempo.

"No estoy nervioso, ¿como, como puedes pensar que estoy nervioso? Son ton-tonterías"

La señal para Justin fue cuando Zacharias forzó una sonrisa. Era ya de su conocimiento que Zacharias nunca sonreía cuando no quería, usualmente hacia una mueca de burla cuando algo vergonzoso pasaba pero una sonrisa nerviosa no se escapa sus labios ni de broma.

"¿Y que tiene que ver Hannah con esas tonterías?, ¿será que no la puedes sacar de tu mente?"

Zacharias se sintió como pez atrapado en una red por maliciosos marinos

"Zacharias, tu la quieres. Te emborrachaste en Hogsmeade por ella y le cantaste la canción más ridícula y romántica del mundo muggle...ella es lo que quieres y no debería importarte lo que piense Cadwallader o nadie mas, nunca dejes que te digan que no mereces lo que quieres. Es...es,", Justin dejo salir un suspiro "Es bastante estúpido que te frenes por el que dirán, eres Zacharias "El Insoportable" Smith...¿desde cuándo te importa lo que alguien diga de ti?", el chico terminó agotado. No recordaba haber pronunciado tantas palabras importantes en su vida, las bromas y los chistes eran su refugio. Nadie tenia por que conocer lo que pasaba en su interior.

Zacharias le miro desesperanzado, aun no entendía como sus emociones cambiaban tan drásticamente cuando se trataba de Hannah.

"Yo...no se. No puedo- nunca me he enamorado, yo no se lo que se siente. No puedo arriesgarme, Hannah es demasiado para mi...no puedo correr ese riesgo. Ella nunca me querría", se lamento Zacharias y sus dedos golpeaban la mesa ansiosamente.

"¡Oh vamos Zach! ¡Ya corriste el riesgo! Estas loco por ella, te conozco y lo se. Y aun sin conocerla a ella, se que también se vuelve loca por ti...hay algo Zacharias, cuanto te ve...Merlín, ¡brotan chispas por todo Hogwarts!"

"Chispas de odio", murmuro Zacharias con dificultad.

"Chispas de amor", insinuó Justin en su oído.

"Ya cállate suenas terriblemente cursi"

Justin soltó una risita "'¿Y que tan cursi te sientes tu?"

Zacharias suspiro, las mentiras ya no le funcionaban."Como con ganas de gritarlo"

"¿Gritarlo o cantarlo?", pregunto Cedric juguetón mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Zacharias y hurtaba un panecillo de su plato. Zacharias lo miró con desdén.

"Estaba ebrio"

"Estabas enamorado"

"¿Podrían ustedes dos dejar de tergiversar todo lo que digo?", exclamo Zacharias molesto.

Cedric evito sonreír, no quería que a Zacharias le diera un ataque. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Zacharias, el amor no es malo"

"Es que a Zach no lo abrazaron suficiente de chiquito",

"Jaja, lo dice el que pretende a la lesbiana"

"¡Justin!", grito Cedric "¿Tu y Susan? ¿En serio?"

Justin asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa se hizo mas grande "Y de lesbiana no tiene nada", anuncio arqueando la ceja

"No, porque es hombre", musito Zacharias sintiendo el ambiente mas ligero.

"Amargado"

"¿Y...para empezar que es el amor? Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya me estas cambiando por la urraca de Bones"

"Zach, yo se que tu no tienes fe en la humanidad pero tendrás que admitir algún día que Hannah te pone de cabeza"

"No me pone de cabeza... es solo un pequeño problema, me desharé de ello pronto"

"Si, si, el amor es un problema", dijo Cedric sarcásticamente

"Tu no hables, ser el Gurú del Amor quita la veracidad de todo lo que digas"

"No se que pensar sobre ese titulo, pero supongo que ser Gurú me da poder"

"¿Poder entre las féminas?", infirió Justin.

"Poder de decirte que es el amor...puedo contarte lo que paso conmigo y con Cho", aclaro Cedric, tan humilde como siempre.

Justin asintió entusiastamente "Si, si Ced, dile"

Cedric se mojo los labios y sus ojos sonreían. "La vi por primera vez-"

"¿Ay, en serio?", interrumpió Zacharias sarcásticamente.

Cedric le dirigió una mirada "Como iba diciendo, fue en la Copa Internacional de Quidditch, ella llevaba un suéter rosa y buscaba su lugar. Se tropezó y sin pensarlo la sostuve, me miro y sus mejillas enrojecieron, me agradeció y se fue...volteando varias veces pensando que yo no lo notaba."

Cedric termino su relato con una sonrisa soñadora sin siquiera darse cuenta de la ceja arqueada de Zacharias y la boca abierta de Justin.

"¿Eso que tiene que ver?", susurró Zach en voz baja y levanto el mentón de Justin.

Cedric lo intento una vez más.

"Escúchame Zickey, la primera vez que vi a Cho sentí...mariposas en el estomago. Me pareció tan hermosa y tan perfecta, me gusto tanto y cuando hable con ella estaba tan nervioso. Sabia que iba a decir algo sin sentido y quería que ella pensara que yo era todo un hombre, sentía una ola de energía entre los dos.Y sabes, desde ese momento, las mariposas no han desaparecido"

"Pues yo que tu ya hubiera vomitado", exclamo Zacharias.

Cedric lo ignoro y busco la mirada de Justin, le hizo un leve gesto y se volvió hacia Zacharias.

"Ey Zacharias, ¿que sientes tu cuando ves a Hannah?"

El chico se puso pensativo. "Nada."

"¿Ni algo pequeño en tu estomago?", infirió Justin.

"Ganas de vomitar", respondió Zacharias.

"¿O serán las mariposas?", pregunto Cedric

"Si son, ¡si son!", exclamo Justin con jubilo. "Estas tan lleno de mariposas que casi veo un panal en tu cabello"

Zacharias lo miro con decepción como si fuera la persona mas estúpida del mundo, y Cedric sintió pena. "Los panales son de abejas, Justin", le aclaro Zacharias.

Justin se ruborizo "Perdón"

"Esta bien, puedo con eso", le aseguro Zacharias y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Justin agradeció.

"Volviendo al tema, Zach, se que Hannah te pone a sudar"

"Corrección, Hannah nos mojo"

Cedric suspiro desesperado "¿Tengo que volver a decirte de como Cho me ponía a temblar para que lo entiendas?"

"No, pero puedes decírmelo a mi", propuso Cho con una sonrisa, apareció detrás de Cedric, quien se ruborizo y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Cho, que bueno que llegaste"

"Pues si, dijiste que iríamos a comprar ranas de chocolate"

Cho le sonrió a Zacharias y a Justin en un intento de ser amable. Cedric chasqueo los dedos "Cierto, vamos, vamos. Chicos, tengo que irme...Zacharias piensa en lo que te dije", dijo antes de partir con la Ravenclaw.

Zacharias no pudo evitar seguirlos con la mirada, se veían tan felices que daban asco.Ella pedía y el daba, le parecía francamente patético.

"Rompe tu correa", balbuceo con envidia.

"Consíguete una", le respondió Justin.

"No la necesito"

"Últimamente si, andas muy gruñón"

Zacharias le hizo una cara y Justin le saco la lengua, así era como jugaban. Uno atacaba y el otro reía. Casi parecía que compartían sangre.

Justin miro su reloj "Ay no, ya voy tarde"

"¿A que? La clase no empieza hasta dentro de dos horas"

Justin miro hacia abajo, "No, clase no. Iba a verme con Susan"

Zacharias abrió la boca para objetar algo pero solo dejo caer sus brazos en la mesa amargamente. "Claro, claro, cambiarme por Susie"

Justin se sintió mal "Zickey tu sabes que yo, es que ella me necesita. Tu eres mi amigo, eso es diferente."

"Bien, te lo diré en un idioma que entiendas, Bros before Hoes Justin, los carnales vamos antes que las putas"

"Zach-", comenzó Justin al ver el fallido intento de Zacharias de sonar como gangster.

"Déjalo, déjalo. Que ella ya viene para acá", lo interrumpió Zacharias pues vio a Susan contoneando las caderas en su dirección.

"Zacharias", dijo con su aire de grandeza y se volvió con Justin, plantándole un beso que de verdad dejo a Zacharias con ganas de vomitar. Lo peor era que se veían felices. "Espero que no te moleste que me lleve a Justin, tenemos cosas que hacer"

Zacharias hizo un gesto con la mano "No, no, adelante. Llévatelo. No me importa ¿Por qué me habría de importar que una novia psicópata se lleve a mi mejor amigo y lo utilice como pared de dardos humana? No importa Susie, tortura a Justin todo lo que quieras, yo me voy"

Ante la mirada de odio de Susan y la expresión atónita de Justin, el chico desapareció. Ya en camino a su Sala Común, se topo con su némesis, y de la peor manera.

Hannah venia cargando una pila de libros que no le permitían ver y en su afán de llegar pronto Zacharias los tiro todos y se tropezó con su túnica. Termino en el piso, con libros a su alrededor y los pies de Hannah sobre los suyos, ella también en el piso. Ambos formaban un ángulo recto y apenados se levantaron, Hannah recogió los libros y Zacharias limpiaba su túnica con la mano.

"Tanta caballerosidad", farfullo Hannah enojada. Esperaba más.

"Oye, oye, la que no ve bien eres tu", le espeto Zacharias. De pronto estaba enojado también. No por su ropa o la caída, sino porque aun no podía definir lo que sentía, y verla lo maximizaba.

"¡Y el idiota que me tiro y ni siquiera me ayudo eres tu!", exclamo Hannah. Ese cerdo. "¿Sabes Zacharias? Algún día tendrás que salir de ese pequeño mundo cerrado en el que vives tu solo y ver ¡que lo que hacer afecta a los demás!" Tanto enojo no podía venir de unos libros.

"Hannah, yo...", comenzó Zacharias. Sudaba.

Hannah espero un momento, lo miro a los ojos dándole una pequeña oportunidad, al ver la falta de reacción hizo una mueca de disgusto, tomo los libros restantes y se volvió. Ya iba camino a las escaleras cuando Zacharias lo grito:

"Yo solo... Hannah...es que...entiende que yo, ¡odio los insectos y...y estoy lleno de mariposas!"

Su voz resonó por todo el comedor, varios estudiantes que se dirigían a sus salas voltearon a ver quien se atrevía a vociferar tan vergonzosa confesión. Para fortuna de Zacharias, al saciar su curiosidad siguieron su camino, no sin dirigirle miradas de burla y extrañeza.

Hannah paro. Sintió una electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Un shock comenzando en su espina dorsal y olas de calor la envolvían. Estaba nerviosa. Emocionada.

"¿Mariposas?", musito con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre le habían gustado las mariposas.

Zach dio un paso adelante titubeante. Recordó la plática con Cedric y Justin, todo iría bien. Enamorarse no tiene que ser malo, se siente extraño pero lleva a algo bueno, ¿verdad?

Solo pierdes tu voluntad y bajas la guardia. Tu dignidad se reduce a secar tu ropa en un callejón de Hogsmeade entre ratas y solteronas que te ven lascivamente desde sus ventanas, sin mencionar que todo eso se debe a que el objeto de tu apreciación te dejo como pollo mojado después de que le cantaste una ridícula canción de amor y llamaste a sus amigas putas narizonas.

Si, enamorarse es una maravilla.

Hannah volteo una vez mas con una sonrisa esperanzada. Si, tener a Zacharias Smith detrás de ti te devolvía la esperanza, el era tan optimista. Nada egocéntrico, ególatra o sociópata. Aunque Hannah entendía el sarcasmo en esas afirmaciones no podía evitar acercarse más, y más.

"Si", afirmo Zacharias en un suspiro. Firmes y dignos Zacharias, firmes y dignos.

"Y de pura casualidad esas mariposas ¿son...cuando piensas en...mi?", musito Hannah tímidamente, tenia un brillo extraño en los ojos. Ese era el problema que Zacharias tenia con ella, cuando la veía a los ojos sentía que ella sabia algo mas, algo que ni el se imaginaba. Y naturalmente no tenia idea de que.

"Si," respondió Zacharias de nuevo. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

"Llamaste a mis amigas lesbianas"

"Bueno, no me gustaba pensar que Susan te estaba pervirtiendo. Me daban algo de celos", confesó.

Hannah enrojeció. Zacharias sacudió al cabeza.

"Eso no fue apropiado"

"No me molesta, de todos modos Susan esta con Justin"

Ah, las maravillas de las pláticas incomodas. Que lindos.

"Si, para que lo torture todo lo que quiera", murmuro Zacharias para si mismo. Hannah rió.

"No es tan mala"

"No quiere decir que sea buena", musito Zacharias.

"Pudiste haber sido mas amable, ella soñó contigo por dos años enteros y esa noche no fue tu mejor momento", le recordó Hannah.

Zacharias hizo una mueca. "Supongo que...tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor fui un poco grosero...pero ella no se quedo atrás"

"Zacharias la tiraste a un lago", dijo Hannah aguantando una carcajada.

Zacharias sonrió, su memoria no le fallaba pues aun recordaba el momento glorioso en que vio a Susan pataleando en el agua sucia."Oye, que tenga mal equilibrio no es mi culpa"

"Claro, a menos que tu mano la empuje", dijo Hannah sarcásticamente.

"Corrección, tu amiga no entiende la fuerza de inercia"

Hannah asintió siguiendo su juego, "Tiene problemas con la gravedad"

Zacharias se acerco más.

"¿Tu entiendes la fuerza de inercia, Hannah?"

"Claro", contesto ella confundida "todo cuerpo continúa en su estado de reposo a menos que actúe sobre él una fuerza que lo obligue a-"

Antes de que siguiera explicando mas leyes físicas, las manzanas y Newton o pasara a la ecuación de Bernoulli ,Zacharias tomo su cabeza acercándola a la suya y sin dejar que otro pensamiento pesimista o formula física cruzara su mente, la beso.

Hannah se sorprendió. Tan solo unos segundos después Zacharias la soltó.

"Me alegra que no la practiques", susurro en su oído.

De pronto, Hannah agradeció su indiferencia hacia la física.

"Ugh que asco", sonó una voz en las sombras. Susan Bones y Justin Flich-Fletchey estaban escondidos en un rincón tras una maceta, observando a los enamorados, ella con una gran cara de asco y el con una cara de sorpresa que pronto se transformaría en su ya conocida sonrisita.

"Susie... ¿Zach te tiro a un lago?", pregunto Justin entre risitas.

"Cállate", espeto Susan. "Mas le vale a tu amigo que la trate bien"

"Ahh, Zacharias es bueno, ya lo veras.", aseguro Justin.

"Será muy en el fondo"

"¿Hablas de su alma o del lago en el que te tiro?" Y esta vez Justin no pudo sostener las carcajadas.

"¡Cállate, cállate!", exclamo Susan y lo golpeo en el brazo.

Zacharias nunca fue tonto, mucho menos sordo. Y odiaba que lo espiaran.

Por un momento se debatió entre ir allá y ahogar a Susan de verdad o solo ignorarlos y continuar lo que le parecía ya muy interesante.

Se decidió por la segunda opción, pues aunque la idea de devolver a la cara de pato de Susan con sus amiguitos al lago era muy tentadora, besar a Hannah Abbott se había convertido en su debilidad.

Esas malditas mariposas.

* * *

**NA: Maripooooosas Traicioneeeraaaas! xD**

**Bueno, yo sigo escribiendo las mil y un maneras para juntar a Zacharias Smith con Hannah Abbott. Estoy pensando en hacer Las Cronicas de Zacharias Smith o algo asi xD. ****No he updeteado mucho pq ando cazando breaking dawn! xD- ****uuuy los spoilers OMFG!**

**PD: HEATHUUUUSS! POR QUE NOS DEJASTEE?!**

**...**

**Acabo de ver The Dark Knight...**

_I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door  
I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more  
See I was thinking that I lost my mind  
But it's been getting to me all this time  
And it don't stop dragging me down  
_


End file.
